Et si
by Marie Drashercyck
Summary: Que se passe t'il lorsque que le caractère explosif de Draco Malefoy rencontre celui de Jack Frost? Et si la rousse rebelle Mérida ne voulait pas suivre son destin? Que Hermione et Raiponce deviennent amies? Et que Harold déterre un secret cahé de plusieurs siècles ? Et si tous ces personnages se rencontraient autour d'une histoire sordide et intrigante ? Dramione/Rapunzel/Mericup
1. Prologue

Bonjour :) Alors déjà, je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent soit à J.K Rowling, soit à Dreamworks, soit à Disney. Cette histoire contiendra du dramione, du hiccup et du jackunzel. Alors le pourquoi du comment ? J'ai voulu écrire cette hisoire car je suis fan inconditionnelle de Harry Potter, de Dramione et de ROTBTD (The big four) et que j'ai cherché une fiction regroupant tout ses sujets mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Alors j'éspère que je pourrais satisfaire vos yeux de petits lecteurs. Ah aussi... C'EST MA PREMIERE FICTION ALORS SOYEZ INDULGENT... je vous en prie. J'éspère que vous aimerez et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui va ou pas, pour me donner vos avis quoi ;) Pour les amateurs des the big four, je vous conseil de lire ''Save me from myself'' de Neila-Louve et pour ceux de dramione, ''L'ange blanc'' de Sithgirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree ?  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody' s looking for something

Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused

Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) Eurythmics

* * *

_**Et si…**_

Prologue

Il faisait froid et nuit. Les petites embarcations flottaient sur le grand lac d'une tranquillité ahurissante. Ils étaient quatre par canots. Dans celui qui était en tête se trouvait une jeune fille blonde avec de longs, (très longs) cheveux, un garçon d'une même blondeur, les cheveux courts et tirés en arrières, une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et rebelle et un jeune garçon, frêle et innocent, aux cheveux bruns. Dans le suivant se trouvait quatre autres personnes, un rouquin, avec une coupe au bol, un garçon avec des cheveux noirs ébène qui laissait apparaître une large cicatrice, une fille aux cheveux ondulés bruns et un garçon avec des cheveux blancs d'une nature étonnante. Une trentaine d'autres petites barques traînaient derrières eux. Ils accostèrent enfin sur une plage où le sable était couleur nacre. Le petit blond et le garçon aux cheveux neiges sautèrent les premiers et eurent l'agréable sensation de ne plus tanguer. Ils se regardèrent et se foudroyèrent du regard. Puis les autres posèrent eux aussi pieds à terre sous le frémissement du vent du nord. Un géant, enfin un demi-géant, les attendait en cette paisible nuit de septembre. Le garçon à la cicatrice s'avança et lança un franc sourire au géant qui le lui rendit avant de se tourner et d'énoncer d'une voix grave :

'' Suivez-moi et surtout ne vous perdez pas, on ne sait jamais ce qui rôde autour de Poudlard la nuit.''

Sans un mot, les enfants suivirent l'homme jusqu'à arriver devant les grilles d'un énorme château. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche et d'en sortir un ''Non d'un animagus''. Ils continuèrent leur route et débouchèrent devant une porte qui devait bien mesurer quinze mètres de hauteur pour dix de largeur. Soudain un grand ''BOUM'' se fit entendre. Le grand homme se retourna et put voir la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds à terre, à ses côtés la brune toute emmêlée dans la chevelure de sa camarade. La blonde ne put que murmurer :

''Je… je suis désolée…

-C'est pas grave. Lui affirma la brune arrivant enfin à se dépêtrer des cheveux.

-Allons, allons. Dis l'homme. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard à votre cérémonie d'arrivée.

-Oui…'' Murmura la blondinette aidant l'autre fille à se relever.

C'est alors que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un bruyant grincement. Une salle immense apparut alors sous les yeux ébahis des nouveaux élèves. Quatre tables, en longueurs, étaient installées de façon à laisser un passage dans la pièce. Elles étaient remplies d'étudiants, plus ou moins jeunes. Au fond, surplombant la salle et mise en largeur, trônait une table imposante, où étaient assisde nombreux adultes. Les nouveaux arrivants marchèrent jusqu'à la longue table qui semblait être celle des professeurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant quelques mètres avant. Le professeur central à la longue barbe blanche se leva avant d'entonner :

''Pour commencer, je voudrais remercier Rubeus Hagrid, notre garde chasse, qui, comme chaque année a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir s'occuper de nos petits nouveaux jusqu'ici.''

Le demi-géant fit un discret mouvement de tête avant de partir s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

''Ensuite, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ici ! Nous allons procéder à la cérémonie du choixpeau et pour finir je vous énoncerais les règles de Poudlard. Bien, professeur McGonagall, je vous laisse la parole.

- Je vous remercie, professeur Dumbledore. Bonjour, jeunes élèves. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Le professeur Rogue est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, la maison Poufsouffle est dirigé par le professeur Chourave et Serdaigle par le professeur Flitwick. Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret afin que le choixpeau détermine votre future maison. Comme vous le savez, ces maisons seront pour vous un endroit de réconfort, une deuxième famille et en aucun cas je ne veux de problèmes avec les autres habitants. Une fois que le choixpeau aura choisi votre maison vous vous dirigerez vers la table qui vous correspond. Je vous dis les tables dans l'ordre pour que vous ne vous trompiez pas. De droite à gauche cela nous donne Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Nous allons commencer. ''Neville Londubat.''

Un jeune homme brun et rondouillard s'avança. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et sembla réfléchir avant d'entonner haut et fort ''Gryffondor''. Le garçon nommé Neville sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement avant de se diriger vers sa table.

''Jack Frost''

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sortit des rangs, sous l'œil agacé du blondinet.

''Hmmm… Jack Frost… Sembla réfléchir le choixpeau une fois sur la tête du garçon. Où pourrais-je te mettre ?

Certainement pas à Poufsouffle, tu es bien trop… fier… Je pense que tu serais bien à… SERPENTARD !''

Jack se leva, ni content, ni triste et partit s'asseoir à sa table sous les applaudissements de sa maison.

Il y eut ensuite une certaine Lavande Brown qui fut mise à Gryffondor, puis ce fut le tour du rouquin. Il se nommait Ron Weasley et fut accueilli chez les Gryffondor aussi. Après, il y eu Le fragile petit brun qui se nommait Harold. Lui fut mit à Poufsouffle ce qui sembla l'apaiser. Il se sentait si faible et ça le gênait tellement que si il avait été à Serpentard, il se serait fait incendier. Poufsouffle lui correspondait plus. Une bonne dizaine d'élèves passèrent encore avant que le choixpeau ne lance le nom de Raiponce. La jeune blonde ramassa ses longs cheveux, s'excusa au moins une bonne dizaine de fois auprès de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et vint s'installer sur le tabouret.

''Personne artistique, toujours prête à rendre service… oui, je sais… SERDAIGLE.'' Clama le chapeau. La jeune fille se leva toute heureuse et se dirigea vers sa place.

Vint enfin le tour du petit blond. Il s'avança d'un pas assuré sous le regard inquisiteur de Jack Frost. A peine posé sur sa tête, le choixpeau l'intégra à la maison Serpentard. Draco Malefoy (car s'était son nom) se plaça en face de Jack et lui tendit la main.

''Content que nous n'ayons pas à être ennemis''. Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur hiver, leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux gris de Draco, regarda la main tendue avant de la serrer, et de répondre, d'une voix qui ne laissait paraître aucune intimidation :

''Moi, aussi.

-Surtout vu que nos pères sont ''collègues''. Lança Draco ave un sourire en coin.

-Ouais, en effet.'' Répondit Jack ne lui rendant pas son sourire.

Pendant ce temps, au moins cinq personnes étaient passées. Lorsque le nom de Harry Potter fut prononcé, tout le monde se tut et des regards curieux se posèrent sur le garçon à la cicatrice.

''Je vois… commença le choixpeau. Hmmm… compliqué de savoir pour toi…

-Pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard… chuchotai Harry.

-Pas Serpentard. Reprit le chapeau. Tu as pourtant toutes les qualités nécessaires pour faire de toi un membre à part entière de cette maison…

-Je vous en prie… supplia le jeune homme brun.

-Mais puisque tu insistes… Gryffondor.''

Le jeune garçon parut au bord de l'extase quand il rejoignit sa table et que tout le monde voulut lui serrer la main.

''Hermione Granger'' continua le choixpeau. La jeune fille brune sembla hésiter mais finit par sortir du rang. Elle tenta de se rassurer en franchissant les quelques petites marches qui la séparait de son destin. Elle entortilla une de ses boucles brunes avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

''Pff. Lança Draco Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Cette fille est une sang-de-bourbe. C'est-à-dire que ses deux parents sont moldus, sans pouvoir magiques.

-Oui, merci je sais ce que veut dire moldu et sang-de-bourbe.''

Draco n'ajouta rien se contentant de lever un sourcil de surprise envers Jack, qui soutint son regard.

''Sans hésitation… Gryffondor.'' Annonça le choixpeau. Radieuse, elle se rendit à la table et s'assit au côté de Ron et d'Harry. Elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe par la jeune fille rousse, à la chevelure flamboyante qui portait le joli nom de Merida. Elle semblait avoir un caractère fort et on sentait qu'il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Puis, environ une trentaine d'élèves plus tard, le choixpeau pouvait retourner dormir sur son étagère.

Le directeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'énoncer les règles de Poudlard :

''Bien maintenant que les répartitions sont faites, je vais vous rappelez ou vous apprendre les règles de Poudlard. Vous ne devez pas sortir après le couvre feu, au cas où l'envie vous prendrait, votre vie serait en jeu. Vous ne devez pas apporter d'animaux dangereux à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Les filles prendront leurs douches dans des salles de bains différentes de celles des garçons, mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?'' Des gloussements se firent entendre du côté des sixièmes années.

''Apparemment oui. Reprit Dumbledore en souriant. Bien, vous devrez assister à tous vos cours, mais cela me semble normal, nous sommes dans une école, après tout. Plusieurs sorties se feront en dehors de l'établissement au cours de l'année, mais vous serez, bien entendu, mis au courant quand le moment sera venu. Comme chaque année, lors de vos cours, vous serez deux demi-classes de différentes maisons. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas créer de conflit lors de vos heures de classes. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du château sans autorisation et ne pouvez aller dans la forêt interdite. La réserve de la bibliothèque vous est aussi interdite. Pour finir je vous préciserais pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant qu'il est strictement interdit de jeter ou même d'apprendre les sorts interdits.

A la fin de votre repas, vous rejoindrez les préfets de vos maisons et les suivrez jusqu'à vos salles communes et vos dortoirs. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit !''

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que les tables se couvrirent de mets tout aussi fabuleux les uns que les autres. Harold se servit une bonne louche de pois sauteurs, Jack versa du jus de citrouille dans un verre pendant que Draco croquait à pleines dents dans une cuisse de cygne noir. Hermione grignotait un bout de pain, étant excitée de découvrir leur salle commune. Merida essayait de rattraper son malice réglisse qui l'avait pincée, si bien qu'elle bondit en arrière pour le rattraper et fit dégringoler Harold en accrochant malencontreusement sa manche au bouton de son col. Il tomba sur elle surprit. Il se dégagea aussitôt, étourdi et gêné. En effet, ce n'est pas que Mérida fut moche, mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et les gens se mirent à rigoler. Harold rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que la jeune fille rousse récupérait son malice réglisse et retourna s'asseoir à sa table l'air de rien. Harold fit de même. Quand à Raiponce, elle c'était servie une sorte de Jelly rouge et la regardait avec dégoût, se demandant si elle allait vraiment manger ça. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous repus, les préfets les accompagnèrent dans l'espace qui leur était réservé.

* * *

ALORS ?! Qu'en pensez vous ? j'éspère que vous mettrez pleins de petites reviews pour me le dire :) Bisous et à Bientôt.

Louna


	2. Chapitre 1: Liaisons dangereuses

Heloooooooooo :D

Je voudrais remercier Zarbi, Emmawh, Neila-Louve, Bloody Lipstick, MOI et tout ceux qui sont là de suivre mon histoire :)

_Neila-Louve:_Merci pour ta loooooooooooooongue review ! Comme tu pourras remarquer, j'ai pris en compte ton aide ! Merci chère correctrice officielle ! Je te dois de longs et loyaux services ( Que m'arrive t'il ?) ;)

_MOI:_Merci :D Tiens, un nouveau chapitre sur un plateau d'argent. *Hum hum... oui, il n'y a pas de plateau... et alors ?!* ;)

_Emmawh:_Je suis désolée si tu as eu du mal à suivre :) Tu me diras si tu trouves que mes ''intrigues'' sont assez espacées maintenant :P Ahlalalalalalala... Draco et Jack... touts une histoire d'amour ( Ou presque hein ?! ;))

Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un dragon à nourir. ( Il me semble que je m'égard). BONNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE LECTUUUUUUUUUURE

* * *

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

_-The Right Kind Of Wrong-_

_-Leann Rimes-_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : liaisons dangereuses

"Jack !

-Quoi Draco ?

-Ah, tu te décides enfin à m'appeler par mon prénom…

-Il semblerait bien, souffla le Serpentard aux cheveux couleur neige. Pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

-Parce qu'on vient de recevoir nos putains de …

-Je vois que Mr Malefoy à un vocabulaire très élargi…" Se moqua le professeur Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune des verts et argents.

Draco grommela quelque chose que l'homme en noir ignora. Six ans avaient passé depuis leur arrivée au château de Poudlard. Rien n'avait changé et ne s'était passé. Draco Malefoy était toujours aussi fier et vaniteux et Jack aussi froid et mystérieux.

"Voici vos listes avec vos horaires et les classes qui seront avec vous pour les cours.".

L'homme fit un bref mouvement de baguette et les copies s'envolèrent pour atterrirent directement dans les mains des élèves concernés, c'est-à-dire tous. Jack s'était assis sur un fauteuil aux cotés de Draco tout en observant sa feuille.

Cher Mr Frost, Jack Frost groupe numéro 1

Voici vos horaires de cours. Nous vous prions de n'en louper aucun, sous peine de sanction. Nous vous informons que toutes vos heures de classe dureront deux heures. Vous aurez vos mercredis après-midi libres. Vous pourrez les occuper en vous inscrivant à un club. Si vous êtes intéressé, prière de demander une feuille auprès de Mme Chourave.

Cordialement.

Le professeur Dumbledore.

Lundi : De 8h à 10h : Vol avec Serdaigle

De 10h à 12h : Histoire de la magie avec Poufsouffle

De 14h à 16h Divination avec Gryffondor

Mardi : De 8h à 10 : Potions avec Gryffondor

Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par la voix railleuse du blond.

"Génial… Commencer la semaine par vol avec la Bibine… Geignit Draco.

-Professeur Bibine, je vous prie, Mr Malefoy. D'ailleurs dépêchez vous et emmenez Mr Frost avec vous… Cela serait bête qu'il loupe sa première heure de cours de l'année.

-Bien, répondit Draco.

Les deux garçons de seize ans arrivèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes en retard au cours de vol. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà présents.

"Jeunes hommes, j'aimerais que vous soyez à l'heure à l'avenir.

-Nous n'y manquerons pas, professeur." Répondit Jack, avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de demander au garçon aux cheveux blancs :

"A quoi tu joues Frost ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse prendre pour des fils à papa dès le début de l'année ? L'agressa le blondinet.

-Je tiens juste à ce que notre maison ne perde pas de points par notre faute, Malefoy.''

Le jeune Malefoy ne répondit pas et se contenta d'user d'un rictus perfide en guise de réponse.

"Très bien, commença le professeur Bibine. Tenez-vous à droite de votre balai si vous êtes droitier et à gauche si vous êtes gaucher. Une fois cela fait, demandez avec assurance à votre balai de se lever en clamant haut et fort 'DEBOUT !'

-On fait ça chaque année madame… Pleurnicha une Serdaigle.

-Exact, jeune fille, mais figure toi que chaque année, Poudlard a l'immense plaisir d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves et je pense que revoir les bases pour vous n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Personne n'a rien d'autre à me reprocher ? Bien, commencez !

Tous s'exécutèrent.

En moins de deux minutes, tous les balais virevoltaient au dessus du sol. Soudain, alors que Jack était en train de rejoindre Draco, une masse lui tomba dessus. Heureusement pour lui, sa monture se situait près de la terre. Il s'écrasa alors lourdement au pied de Mme Bibine. Lorsqu'il se releva en se frottant la tête, il remarqua qu'une jeune fille blonde était elle aussi à terre. C'était elle qui avait dû lui tomber dessus. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds et remarqua que la jeune fille avait une cravate bleue, une Serdaigle. Mais ce ne fût pas ce qui choqua le plus Jack, en effet, la jeune fille avait une immense chevelure blonde. Il la connaissait. Et elle aussi. Ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière, à cause d'une histoire sombre. Une voix le tira de sa torpeur :

"Je… je suis désolée, vraiment…"Murmura la jeune fille, mais quand elle remarqua que c'était lui, elle baissa les yeux.

''De la honte.'' Pensa Draco.

L'image du professeur Bibine lui apparût avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre.

"Mr Frost et…

-Raiponce, Raiponce Sunshine Madame. Vous m'avez depuis ma première année madame Bibine, répondit la fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Savez-vous combien j'ai d'élèves en tout mademoiselle ? Je suppose que non. Alors vous et monsieur Frost allez me faire le plaisir d'enfourcher vos balais tout de suite !" Hurla la voix aigue de la prof.

Jack regarda Raiponce décoller avant d'en faire de même.

"Alors t'es un tombeur Frost ? Railla Draco, c'est rien de le dire hein ?!

-La ferme Draco, lui intima Jack. Et garde tes jeux de mots pourris pour toi.

-Oh désolé d'avoir perturbé Mr le glaçon.

-M'appelle plus jamais le glaçon, c'est clair Malefoy ? Demanda Jack, une main sur le balai, l'autre tenant sa baguette pointée vers le blond.

-Ouais pas de souci, le glaçon.'' Répondit Draco un sourire en coin.

Jack rangea sa baguette, le blond avait trouvé un truc pour l'agacer depuis l'année précédente et il n'était de toute évidence pas prête à s'en séparer.

* * *

"Cours avec les Serpentards… Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que ma journée soit parfaitement nulle…" Se lamenta Harold. Lui, contrairement à Draco et Jack, était resté le garçon timide et chétif qu'il était. Il n'avait pas d'ami… et il haïssait les Serpentards qui passaient leurs temps à se moquer de lui et à l'humilier publiquement. Draco était le pire, ou alors était-ce Jack ? Le jeune brun sortit de ces pensées pour lui permettre de ne plus réfléchir aux faces de trolls des deux adolescents mesquins. Mais il avait beau essayé de le feindre, il savait que cette heure de cours allait être douloureuse. Comme tous les gens rejetés, Harold se retrouvait toujours tout seul lors des expériences et des cours. Il arriva dans la salle, posa son sac sur une table vide et s'assit. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que son bagage vola à terre.

"Tu fais quoi là, minus ! Tu ne sais pas que c'est notre table là ?

-Pitié, les gars, laissez-moi tranquille cette année… J'étais là avant…

-Oh ! Il n'est pas trop mignon, Jack ? Demanda Draco, un faux sourire en coin.

-Il est absolument adorable, répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. On peut l'adopter ?

-Absolument pas ! Allez, dégage mauviette." Répliqua le Malefoy en donnant un coup de pied dans le sac d'Harold pour qu'il aille valser plus loin. Le brun ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude. Il avait peur d'eux, il les craignait. Depuis sa première année, les deux garçons ruinaient son existence. La seule et unique fois ou il avait voulu riposter, il s'était retrouvé accroché à un support de torche et était resté là, pendu, jusqu'à ce que Rusard daigne le faire descendre.

"Bonjour." Dit Mr Binns apparaissant dans la salle. Le professeur Binns était le seul professeur fantôme pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était le plus vieux de tous qui aitaccepté d'enseigner.

"Ouvrez votre livre à la page 57 jeunes gens.

-J'ai pas mon livre m'sieur, déclara un Serpentard roux.

-Très bien, je constate que le jeune homme brun au fond de la classe en a un. Va donc t'asseoir à côté de lui, dit le fantôme.

Le rouquin se tourna et vit Harold qui souriait maladroitement, dévoilant ses dents quelques peu tordues.

"Finalement, j'ai retrouvé le mien ! s'exclama le Serpentard avec un air de dégout tout en sortant un livre déchiré de son sac.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a le matériel nécessaire, nous pouvons commencer. Je disais donc, page 57. Pour débuter cette année, nous allons étudier 'La localisation des trolls de forêt à l'époque où les ouroboros* régnaient sur les vallées de Cornouailles.' Prenez des notes, je ne répèterais pas. Comme vous le savez, les trolls trouvent un logis en se perdant dans la forêt.

-Ouais ils sont paumés quoi ! cria une Poufsouffle dans toute la classe.

-Comme Harold quoi ! lança Malefoy, le sourire au bord des lèvres. Fou rire général.

-Enfin Draco, laisse ces pauvres trolls tranquilles…"S'exclama Jack. Les rires redoublèrent.

Le jeune brun était devenu rouge des pieds à la tête. Que cette année allait être longue…

-5 points en moins pour Serpentard, vociféra le professeur Binns. Mr Malefoy et Mr Frost, vous obtenez voter première retenue de l'année. Vous viendrez me voir en fin de cours."

Draco se retourna et lança un regard haineux à Harold, qui ne put que lui rendre un sourire victorieux. Le cours continua sans dérangement autre que le hibou de Ron qui vint s'écraser contre la vitre de leur salle de classe. A la fin des deux heures, le garçon brun alla voir le professeur pour lui demander une précision sur le cours. Retournant à sa place, il eut le malheur de se retrouver face à Jack et Draco qui avaient l'air désireux de lui faire payer leur heure de colle. Harold s'attendait au pire, mais le blond se contenta de lui donner un coup d'épaule en se dirigeant vers le bureau du prof et Frost ne le regarda même pas.

"Trop honteux pour qu'on le regarde le petit Harold", pensa le brun.

Il avait apparemment réfléchi à voix haute car bientôt trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

"Excusez-moi… Reprit Harold en sortant.

-Si tu as un problème pas de souci attend-nous à la sortie, grogna Draco.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sera pas long, surenchérit Jack.

- Une deuxième heure de colle ça vous dirait les garçons ? Demanda Mr Binns pendant qu'Harold quittait la pièce, la tête basse.

-'faut toujours que tu en rajoutes, stupide glaçon, chuchota le jeune Malefoy.

-Et toi, tu cherches toujours à t'imposer par la force… ou par la connerie je ne sais pas… répondit Jack du tac au tac.

-Répète ça, qu'on rigole, sang-impur, provoqua le blond, la main déjà menaçante.

Aussi vif que le froid, Frost plaça sa baguette sous le menton de Draco.

-Traite moi de sang impur encore une fois, et je te jure, que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie. Affirma Jack.

-Stupéfix !" Hurla le professeur.

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent, comme s'ils avaient toujours été des statues de cire. Le duo de Serpentards étaient, depuis six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, tout le temps en conflit.

* * *

"-Tiens, que c'est étonnant, Draco et Jack en retard, lâcha Harry alors que les deux garçons, remis de leurs stupéfixion, entraient dans la salle.

-Ça te pose un problème, Potter ? Lui cracha Draco. Et au cas où, Trelawney n'est toujours pas là. Mais tiens, qui voilà ?! Miss-je-sais-tout. Alors, sang de bourbe, toujours pas morte ?

-La ferme Malefoy ! S'énerva Hermione.

-C'est qu'elle s'excite la p'tite, la railla Jack. Et tiens, qui voilà, le club des rouquins, dit-il quand il vit le bureau de Ron et Merida.

-Ta gueule, le glaçon !" Lui lâcha la rousse avant que Ron n'ait pu décrocher un mot.

Jack fut scotché par la réponse tranchante de la jeune fille et ne sut quoi répondre.

"- Traite encore une fois mon ami de glaçon, et je te jure que tu peux dire adieu à ta chevelure flamboyante, lui dit Malefoy.

-Essaye pour voir ! Dit la rousse, mettant au défit le serpent. Mais, dis-moi… Ce n'est pas toi qui donne ce surnom à Frost ? A moins que votre relation ne soit… particulière, et que ça soit son petit surnom affectueux que tu lui susurre au creux de l'oreille lorsqu'il te passe la main dans le pantalon.

-T'insinues quoi là ? Espèce de salo…

-Mr Malefoy, je ne veux pas de ce genre de vocabulaire dans mon cours. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir vous asseoir", pépia le professeur Trelawney en entrant dans la pièce.

Draco partit à sa place, les poings serrés.

"-Tu vas regretter amèrement tes paroles, sorcière, lâcha Jack.

-Touche un seul de ses cheveux et tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes, murmura Harry.

-Tiens Potter, on t'a parlé ?

-Mr Frost à votre place immédiatement et saisissez vous de votre boule de cristal !" Hurla le professeur Trelawney.

Jack partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco, non sans un rictus à l'égard du groupe que formaient les quatre personnes.

* * *

"La journée est enfin finie, et correctement ! J'ai adoré la façon dont tu as remis ces deux cons à leurs places Merida, dit Ron, non sans un sourire en se remémorant la scène. Dommage que tu aies manqué ça 'Punzie.''

La blonde sourit sous la remarque du Weasley. Elle s'était intégrée au groupe dès la première année. Depuis qu'Hermione était tombée dans son flot de cheveux. La jeune fille brune et elle étaient, d'ailleurs, devenues inséparables après cet incident. A vrai dire, Raiponce, 'Mione et Merida étaient toutes les trois très proches. Le groupe composé des quatre Gryffondors et de la Serdaigle avait pour habitude, depuis deux ans, de se retrouver dans la bibliothèque pour discuter.

"T'as bien fait de les remettre en place, je ne les supporte plus, surtout Malefoy, grogna Hermione.

-Allez, ne te prends pas la tête pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Raiponce, en mettant son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

-Ouais, Malefoy et Frost ne méritent même pas qu'on s'attarde sur leurs cas, râla Merida.

- Pour se calmer, ça vous dirait d'aller prendre une bièraubeurre ? Je meurs de soif ! S'exclama Harry, en souriant.

- Hé Luna ! Tu veux venir avec nous prendre une bièraubeurre? La héla Raiponce.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais Rogue m'a déjà mis une retenue pour m'être trompé dans la préparation d'une formule parce que 'je faisais les yeux doux à un camarade'.

-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, lança Harry, avec Neville tout à l'heure c'est ça ?

-Oui... enfin je ne lui faisais pas les yeux doux se justifia Luna, rougissant.

-Évidemment ! Affirma Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

-...dépêches Luna. Rogue va nous tuer sino... Dit Neville en apparaissant. Ah, salut les gars...

-Hum, hum, fit Merida.

-...et les filles, répondit Le jeune homme avec un air désolé.

-Bon, on va vous laisser à votre 'punition collective'. Dit le garçon à la cicatrice en leur lançant un clin d'œil. On a une bière à boire nous !"

Luna et Neville saluèrent leurs amis et ceux-ci partirent en direction de Pré-au-lard, pour boire un verre au pub "Les Trois Balais". Ils y arrivèrent après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Étant donné qu'ils avaient tous environs seize ans, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'une autorisation de leurs directeurs respectifs pour sortir, ce qui leurs donnaient une liberté supplémentaire. Ils s'installèrent à la première table de six qu'ils trouvèrent et la serveuse leur apporta la boisson qu'ils commandaient habituellement. Soudain, une voix horripilante se fit entendre en bout de table.

"On peut se joindre à vous ? Questionna le blond. Ce dernier s'assit sans attendre de réponse. Jack en fit de même.

-Tiens mais c'est mon sang-de-bourbe préféré ! Ironisa le serpent en passant un bras autour de la hanche d'Hermione. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne de Draco était trop forte.

- Laisse-la, fils à papa, grogna Ron.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le rouquin ! s'exclama Jack.

-Et si je fais ça t'en pense quoi ?!" Demanda le blondinet en caressant la joue de la lionne. Cette fois c'en fut trop et Hermione lui lança sa bièraubeurre au visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jack, Draco, Harry et Merida étaient debout, baguettes à la main. Raiponce s'était recroquevillée en bout de table et la lionne avait encore sa tasse à la main, bien que le contenu soit entièrement vidé sur Malefoy.

"Les jeunes, je vous demanderais de ne pas vous battre dans le bar.

-On allait partir dans tous les cas, cracha Jack en empoignant Draco et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Lâche-moi, Frost. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me retenir, je sais ce que je fais."

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'exécuta, mais garda la tête haute. Il avait toujours la tête haute.

"- Je te jure que mon père entendra parler de ça, Granger.

-Oh si ce n'est pas mignon, il va se plaindre à son petit papa, se moqua Ron.

-Retiens-moi, Jack, ou je vais me le faire !

- Je viens de te lâcher !" S'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux hiver.

Merida qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début, se leva, regarda les deux garçons, leur sourit avant de leur dire:

"Il me semble que vous deviez y aller, non ?

-Sale rousse, murmura Malefoy.

-T'as quelque chose contre les roux, mon vieux ? Demanda Ron, la main sur la baguette.

-Au revoir, appuya Raiponce, fusillant Jack du regard.

-Laisse Draco, on s'en va, ils n'en valent pas le coup."

Les deux Serpentards quittèrent le pub, sans se retourner.

Les autres eurent du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Leur blondinette, qui n'ouvrait jamais la bouche, venait de remballer et chasser deux serpents, de deux mots seulement.

-On s'en va, nous aussi, parce que Dumbledore veut voir Harry à propos de ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière a propos de ce que vous savez avec Vous-Savez-qui, dit Ronald.

-Tu veux que je vous accompagne ? Harry aura besoin de soutien, proposa Hermione qui était la meilleure amie des deux garçons.

-Non, ça va aller, répondit Harry. Je pense que Raiponce aura plus besoin de toi pour se remettre de ce qu'elle vient de faire que moi. Mais merci quand même."

Hermione serra Harry et Ron dans ses bras, et les deux garçons partirent.

* * *

Harold en avait marre d'être le maillon faible de Poudlard. Il monta dans sa chambre, quitta son uniforme pour le troquer contre des vieux habits, puis se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Il allait prouver qu'il était plus fort que tous. A l'orée de la forêt, Harold fut surpris par des cris de rage provenant du sentier. Il se retourna et put voir l'héritier Malefoy dans une colère noire, suivit de près de Jack Frost.

Le garçon brun aurait voulu disparaître pour être sûr que les deux garçons vert et argent ne le voient pas. Mais il trébucha sur un angle de boîte à moitié enterré dans le sol. Il fit donc du bruit et Jack et Draco se retournèrent vers lui. Heureusement ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu ou bien, ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à le martyriser, si bien qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin. Harold en profita pour dégager la boîte de la terre. C'était une simple boite en carton, qui commençait à être rongée par la vermine. Le jeune Poufsouffle l'ouvrit et y vit un objet qui ressemblait à un sablier doré. Le jeune homme tourna une fois le sablier entre ses doigts mais l'objet semblait bien mal en point et grinça lorsqu'il fit un tour. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se prit un énorme coup de poing dans le nez.

-Aïe ! S'exclama le garçon tout en se tenant le pif, d'où s'écoulait à présent une petite rivière de sang.

-Tu pensais qu'on t'avait déjà oublié ?"

Cette voix si horripilante et désagréable sonna à l'oreille d'Harold comme un son de cloche familier.

"Oh non... se lamenta-t-il en remarquant que Draco et Jack se tenaient devant lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Malefoy? demanda Hermione qui revenait apparemment des 'Trois balais' avec Raiponce et Merida.

-T'en as pas marre de taper les plus faibles que toi ? Se désespéra la rouquine.

-Oh tiens, ces gentes demoiselles ont perdu leurs cavaliers... Quel dommage pour elles...

-Draco... On ne tape pas les filles, s'exaspéra Jack.

-C'est vrai que normalement on ne le fait pas... Mais il faut bien une exception à la règle."

Draco levait son poing quand tout devint flou autour de lui. Hermione chancela puis disparut. Jack, Raiponce, Merida et Harold en firent de même...

* * *

*Un ouroboros est un dragon ou un serpent se mordant (ou se mangeant) la queue, signifiant la continuité éternelle de la nature

ALOOOOOOOOOOOOORS ?! Ca vous a plu ?

Laissez une petite review chers compatriotes ! (Même si ça ne vous a pas plu gnéhéhé)

BIsouuuuuuuuuuus

Louna


	3. Chapter 2: Erreur de place

Heyyyyyy :)

Je voudrais déjà faire mes petits remerciements :D Merci beaucoup pour vos petites reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir MOI, Guest et Neila-Louve.

Merci à Neila de daigner être ma correctrice officielle :P

Et merci aussi à vous, en train de lire ces mots, d'avoir la gentillesse de me suivre !

J'éspère que cette petite suite vous plaira ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. Si vous venez de reprendre l'école, bon courage! Sinon bonnes vacances ! Moi je suis en vacances mais je suis malade D: Bahhhhhhhhh :(

Bref, bref bref. Bonne Lecture :D

* * *

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

-I Hate Everything About You-

_-THREE DAYS GRACE-_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Erreur de place

Les idées en vrac, Raiponce tenta de se relever, sans succès. Une masse sombre était étendue sur elle. La blonde aux longs cheveux était tête face au marbre, dur et froid. La jeune fille poussa un cri.

"-T'inquiète 'Punzie, la rassura Merida en tapant dans la personne aux cheveux blancs qui était au dessus de la blonde.

-Tu pourrais être plus douce, des fois, fit Jack en toussotant la poussière qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Questionna Draco en se relevant difficilement.

-Toujours aussi aimable Malefoy, dit Hermione en époussetant les débris se trouvant sur sa robe de sorcier.

-Oh Granger, ne commence pas. On se barre Jack." Ordonna le blond avant de partir. Frost lui emboita le pas. En partant, il n'oublia évidemment pas de donner un coup d'épaule dans celle d'Harold. Ce dernier s'était fait tout petit face à la situation.

"-Tiens, mais ce n'est pas Neville qui arrive devant ? Questionna Hermione.

-Si, effectivement, approuva Merida. Je vais le voir pour lui demander s'il n'aurait pas croisé Harry et Ron." La rousse s'avança et se dirigea vers le Gryffondor. Ce dernier ne la regarda même pas et la traversa. Littéralement. Il passa à travers elle. Puis il se mit à murmurer quelque chose avant de courir.

"Vous avez vu ça ? Demanda Merida, stupéfiée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Harold.

-Tu es ? Demanda timidement Raiponce.

-Harold Haddock, je suis à Poufsouffle. En sixième année.

-Bien, Mr Haddock, rigola Merida, on va aller manger, tu nous accompagnes ?

-Euh... Oui, répondit le garçon peu assuré."

Il fallait dire qu'en six ans, c'était la première fois qu'on le prenait en considération.

"Tiens, Seamus a ressorti le journal de l'année dernière ? demanda Raiponce.

-Apparemment... répondit Merida en se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme avait fait ça.

-Tiens la date est déréglée... Elle nous indique que nous sommes au jour de nos examens de fin d'année de l'an passé, remarqua Harold en poussant la porte de la grande salle.

-STOOOOOP ! Hurla Hermione en le tirant en arrière. Direction les toilettes des filles et gardez la tête basse."

La Gryffondor les fit passer par des chemins dont les autres ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Soudain, Raiponce s'arrêta net.

"Ce...ce n'est pas...

-Possible. Non." Termina Merida.

Au bout de l'allée se trouvait un Serdaigle, Flynn Rider. C'était le petit copain de Raiponce en cinquième année. Ce dernier était mort d'une chute dans les escaliers, après une soirée trop alcoolisée. Les yeux de Raiponce se fermèrent et des images lui revinrent en tête. Par flash. Une main, un bout de tissu s'envolant.

"Dépêchez vous les filles ! Il ne faut plus croiser personne." S'exaspéra Hermione. Merida et Raiponce coururent après le Poufsouffle et la Gryffondor. Les images s'étaient arrêtées. La blonde en fut soulagée.

Après la traversé de sept escaliers, neuf portes et six couloirs, ils débouchèrent dans les toilettes des filles.

-Hermi', je ne ferais pas un seul pas de plus tant que tu ne nous auras pas expliqué ce qui se trame, dit la rousse en s'arrêtant.

-Bien, je vois que Meri' ne peut plus attendre… mais êtes vous sûrs de vouloir connaître la vérité ? Demanda la brune.

-Nous avons voyagé un an en arrière, c'est ça ? Questionna Raiponce.

-Mais comment tu… Commencèrent Harold et la lionne.

-C'est très simple, les coupa la Serdaigle. En troisième année, 'Mione m'avait parlé de son ''retourneur de temps'' quand Harry et elle étaient remontés quelques heures avant pour sauver le parrain de ce dernier et Buck, l'hippogriffe, que cet ignare de Malefoy avait fait condamner. Elle m'avait aussi dit qu'elle l'avait enterré pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Là, Harold est arrivé, a trouvé le retourneur et maintenant nous sommes ici.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, fit le jeune brun plaintif. Je n'ai pas fais exprès.

-On se doute bien, soupira Merida, mais maintenant, on fait comment ? Demanda la rousse.

-Est-ce que tu as encore le retourneur ? Questionna Hermione en se tournant vers Harold.

-Je…Non, répondit le Poufsouffle, bien embêté de l'admettre.

-Super ! Râla la rousse.

-Merida, laisse-le tranquille, dit l'autre Gryffondor en se tournant vers son amie. On va avoir un problème…

-Quel genre de problème 'Mione ? S'inquiéta Raiponce.

-Le premier… Commença la jeune fille.

-Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs en plus ?!

-MERI !" S'indigna la blonde.

La rousse se contenta de faire remonter une mèche bouclée qui lui tombait devant les yeux en soufflant dessus.

"Je reprends, fit Hermione. Le premier, le majeur, c'est qu'il ne faudra pas nous auto-croiser.

-Parce qu'on est là, en tant que cinquième année aussi ?! S'exclama le brun.

-Oui, là est bien le problème… Il se trouve que si nous croisons notre double et que nous nous regardons… la jeune fille s'interrompit.

-Et bien ?! Reprit Merida.

-Nous mourrons. Et plus aucun moyen de nous refaire apparaître. Avec ou sans retourneur de temps.

-Okay, je ne nous donne même pas deux jours avant de nous auto-croiser, soupira la rouquine.

-C'est là ou on va avoir un problème. C'est que nous ne pouvons même pas prendre la salle sur demande, c'est l'année d'Ombrage et de l'armée de Dumbledore, conclusion la salle est toujours occupée par nos autres nous. Il va falloir trouver un endroit inutilisé ou nous pourrons nous cacher. Mais il faut que ce lieu soit gardé et en sécurité.

-Et la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle ? Tremblota Raiponce.

-Il va falloir chercher et récupérer ces deux abrutis de Frost et Malefoy.

* * *

"Tu sais ou on va ? Demanda l'argenté. Aucune réponse. Draco ?

-Mais lâche-moi Jack. Il y a quelque que chose qui ne va pas, et je n'arrive pas à cerner ce que c'est…

-Détend toi mon vieux, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait clocher."Répondit Frost.

A peine avait il finit sa phrase, qu'une Ombrage, toute de rose vêtue passa devant eux et traversa le corps de Jack.

"Voilà ce qu'il y a, ''mon vieux''. Nous sommes immatériels et Ombrage se ballade dans nos couloirs, toute souriante, alors que l'an passé, elle a été viré par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ?! Qu'on se mette à paniquer et à courir partout comme des premières années ? Vas-y, fais le si tu veux. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire avec toi, j'ai une dignité à tenir, moi, fit le Serpentard en plissant ses yeux bleus.

-Répète ça, Frost !

-Tu as très bien entendu, Malefoy."

Les deux garçons sortirent leurs baguettes avec une vivacité étonnante. L'une sous le menton de l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent.

"Je ne suis pas ton sous-fifre, Draco, et bien que ce soit ce que tu laisses croire aux autres, nous avons le même rang.

-Mr Jack voudrait me donner une leçon de morale, peut être ?! Questionna Draco en appuyant légèrement sur la trachée du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je te déconseille fortement de faire ça, siffla le jeune Frost.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas le dire à ton ''papa'' sinon ?" Provoqua le blond.

La main de Jack, qui n'était pas prise par la baguette, vola et cogna fortement la joue de Draco.

Malefoy leva le poing mais le garçon aux cheveux d'hiver le lui saisit et le poignet gela sur place.

"Que…qu'est ce que tu m'as fais, Frost ? Bégaya Draco.

-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas me traiter comme n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas, n'importe qui." Grinça Jack.

Ce dernier lâcha le poing de son ami qui se réchauffa, et la glace fondit.

"Plus jamais tu ne laisses croire aux autres que je suis ton chien.

-Plus jamais tu ne me glaceras le poignet alors !" Dit Draco dont le ton était venimeux.

Aucun des deux garçons ne répondit à l'autre et ils continuèrent leur route en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

"Je crois que j'ai une idée du lieu ou on pourrait aller… commença Hermione. Mais je pense qu'elle risque de ne pas vous plaire.

-Dis toujours, risqua Merida.

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir savoir ? Questionna la brune en tordant sa bouche.

-'Mione ! On en est plus à ça près ! S'épuisa la blonde.

-La chambre des secrets ? Dit Hermione d'un seul trait.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire, fit Raiponce. C'est la pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eu.

-En plus, sans vouloir vous contrarier, quelqu'un parle fourchelang ici ? Se renfrogna Merida.

-Moi… Enfin un tout petit peu…" Répondit Harold.

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers le Poufsouffle, en haussant les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'exclama le jeune brun en secouant ses mains devant lui. C'est juste que j'apprends le langage et les comportements des dragons et ils parlent un petit peu comme les serpents.

-Donc, on a accès à la chambre, fit mollement Merida.

-On ne va quand même pas y aller ! S'indigna Raiponce. Il y a des os partout et si ça se trouve le Basilique a eu des bébés.

-Tout seul ? Fit remarquer Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'un seul serpent je te rappelle.

-On ne sait jamais, dit la blonde, tremblante.

-T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Questionna la rousse.

-…"

La Serdaigle ne put qu'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche.

"-Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire non. Harold place toidevant ce lavabo s'il te plaît, demanda Merida.

-D'accord, s'exécuta le brun.

-Je vais rester là, moi, leur dit la Gryffondor brune.

-Mais… Commença Raiponce

-Ce n'est pas pour m'amuser. Figure-toi qu'on doit retrouver le retourneur et les deux autres guignols. Et c'est plus prudent d'y aller un par un.

-Je prends ta relève à deux heures." Lui affirma la seconde Gryffondor.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Ca lui faisait quatre heures à tenir dehors. Mais elle les tiendrait. Sans se croiser. Elle éviterait tous les endroits ou elle avait l'habitude d'aller, à savoir la bibliothèque, la salle commune des Gryffondors, sa chambre et la grande salle.

"On fait comme ça, répondit la jeune brune à son amie.

-A toute à l'heure Hermi', lui dit Merida en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Fais attention à toi 'Mione fit la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Bon courage… Hermione ! S'exclama Harold.

-Merci à vous trois. Restez sur vos gardes !" Leur sourit la brune.

Elle attendit de les voir entrer dans la chambre pour tourner le dos aux lavabos. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ce truc s'ouvrir, c'était pour qu'Harry y découvre un énorme serpent et une Ginny aux trois quarts morte. La petite sœur de Ron avait d'ailleurs bien faillit y passer. Hermione sortit des toilettes des filles, en regardant d'abord si la voie était libre. Elle avait du mal à se mettre en tête que les gens ne pouvaient pas la voir.

Elle descendit l'escalier pour se rendre au donjon qui servait de salle commune aux Serpentards.

* * *

Les deux verts et argents étaient toujours en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Jack s'était assis sur la barrière séparant Poudlard du vide et admirait la vue. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. Draco, quant à lui, réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Tout était comme l'année précédente. Ce n'était pas clair. Rien n'était clair. Il avait vérifié, la marque des ténèbres était toujours imprégnée sur son avant-bras clair. Alors il pensa. La mission… Celle que le Lord lui avait donnée… Serait-il capable de la mener à bien ? Draco ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il aurait juste voulu oublier. Tout. Recommencer à être le petit garçon naïf et moqueur qu'il était il y avait tout juste cinq ans. Mais rien de tout cela n'était possible. Il n'avait pas le choix. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il devait le faire, ou ce serait un autre qui le ferait et lui serait sûrement tué.

"Bon, Malefoy, la vue est magnifique et tout et tout, mais je commence à avoir faim, 'suis crevé aussi. J'irais bien me coucher après avoir grignoté quelque chose, lui dit Frost, coupant le blond de sa torpeur.

-J'regardais pas le paysage, Frost. J'essayais de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, s'indigna Draco.

-Ouais si tu le dis. Ca doit être une blague des premières années, fit le fils de l'hiver. Tu sais le truc invisible qui te change d'endroit…

-Je ne pense pas, Jack, lui répondit le blond.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois pessimiste Draco ?

-Réfléchis trente secondes, pourquoi Ombrage était là, toute souriante ?

-Rogue l'a demandée en mariage ? Rigola Frost.

-Sérieusement ? Tu me désespères Jack. Toi et moi savons très bien que Rogue ne supportait pas cette femme.

-Contrairement à d'autre... soupira le garçon aux cheveux neige.

-Oh, ça va hein, t'as rien à dire là-dessus, répondit sèchement le blond.

-C'est vrai, admit Jack en se remémorant les cours d'Ombrage où il avait joué le rôle du parfait lèche-cul. Je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que tu as raison. Quelque chose ne va pas comme d'habitude. Je n'ai toujours pas croisé Blaise par ailleurs...

-Il faudrait retrouver ces blaireaux pour qu'ils nous éclaircissent un poil, se renfrogna Draco.

-Toi ?! Le grand Draco Malefoy avoir besoin d'une sang-impur et de sa troupe ? On aura tout vu…

-T'as un autre choix, peut être, stupide glaçon… fit le jeune Malefoy et haussant les sourcils. Tu m'fais rire…

-On a toujours le choix !" Dit Jack.

Draco faillit lui répondre que non, on n'avait pas toujours le choix. Lui, par exemple, ne l'avait pas.

"Bon alors ?! Si on veut les retrouver, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre, non ?

-Ouais… On va commencer par… Commença le blond.

-…la bibliothèque ? Finit Frost.

-Je n'aurais pas dis mieux, sourit Draco en lui donnant une bourrade amicale tout en sortant de la pièce. Ces rats sont toujours là-bas." Conclut-il.

Les deux Serpentards descendirent donc en direction de la pièce aux livres. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte de la grande salle, la porte s'ouvrit. Heureusement les jeunes hommes perdus dans leurs pensées n'y firent guères attention. Il se trouvait que les personnes en question à sortir de la pièce n'étaient autres qu'eux-mêmes. Si par mégarde ils avaient croisés le regard de leurs passés, Jack et Draco n'auraient plus existé que dans l'esprit de deux Gryffondors, une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. On aurait même pu dire qu'ils venaient d'éviter de créer leur propre fin. Sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, Draco et Jack atteignirent la bibliothèque. Ils cherchèrent les jeunes gens, et au bout d'une dizaine de rangées de livres que les deux garçons auraient trouvé inintéressants s'ils avaient daigné y jeter un regard, ils les virent. Draco s'approcha et saisit violemment la ''Miss-je sais-tout'' par le bras. Enfin, il voulut la saisir, car quand le blond tendit la main, il la referma sur une chose immatérielle. Sur du vide. Hermione n'était pas. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs en train de parler de lui :

"Ce Malefoy, je n'en peux plus… Avec son petit air supérieur là… Non mais, sérieusement, il se prend pour qui ? Tout ça parce que ''Monsieur est un sang pur''. Mais il faudrait qu'il redescende sur terre !

-Calme-toi 'Mione. Il ne mérite pas que la plus brillante des sorcières ne s'attarde sur son cas, lui répondit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas question de ça, Harry. Et tu le sais très bien… J'en ai marre qu'il me fasse remarquer en permanence que je ne suis pas… Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Que tu n'es pas … ? L'incita à continuer Ron.

-Comme vous, lâcha la jeune brune d'un trait.

-Tu es comme nous Hermi' ! S'énerva Merida. Tu le sais très bien ! Et tu sais très bien aussi que les Serpentards ne se prennent pas pour de la merde."

Les deux verts et argents écoutaient toujours lorsque Raiponce arriva et traversa Jack.

"Wouhouhou, mais qui voilà ? Notre représentante de Serdaigle dans toute sa splendeur !" Fit Ron en la serrant dans ses bras.

Jack écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Bien que Draco le remarqua, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il préféra se pencher sur la voix pleine de question de Raiponce.

"Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ?

-Une Hermione totalement dépressive à cause de ce con de Malefoy, râla Ron.

-Oh qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait 'Mione ? Questionna la blonde dont les cheveux étaient tressés jusqu'à ses chevilles.

-Devine ? La railla Merida.

-Il l'a encore traité de sang-de-bourbe devant tout le monde et lui a dis que si elle voulait, elle pourrait travailler pour lui plus tard, en tant que femme de ménage, continua Harry.

-Malefoy a dit ça ? Questionna la blonde en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

-Oui… Lui répondit Hermione.

-Moi j'aurais pris ça pour un compliment, venant de sa part, affirma Raiponce.

-Pardon ? Demandèrent les quatre Gryffondors en cœurs.(Même Draco écarquilla les yeux.)

-Ben oui, se justifia la jeune fille, tout le monde sait que les bonnes du manoir Malefoy sont jolies parce que le père se les tape avant de les virer, ou de les tuer. Ça l'histoire ne le dit pas."

-Comment elle ose cette… Commença Draco.

-Tu voulais engager Hermione pour te la taper ?!" Demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs avec un air dubitatif.

Draco tourna la tête vers Jack. Il détestait Hermione Granger, comment cela pouvait-il traverser l'esprit de son ami ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde ? Pire que ça, il la haïssait. Pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire une sang-de-bourbe, faible et trop intelligente. Pour Draco, une fille devait rester un objet que l'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise, sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse trop pour éviter les rebellions inutiles. Jack, lui, pensait bien autrement. Bien qu'il soit persuadé d'avoir dis la phrase à propos de son amie et de la Gryffondor, juste pour énerver le Serpentard, il ne comprenait pas le mépris de Draco envers Hermione. Bien qu'elle soit une sang-impur, cette fille ne leur avait jamais crée de tort directement. Jack ne réussissait pas à accepter ces fausses idées sur les sangs-de-bourbes que partageait Draco et… son père à lui. Bien sûr Jack restait un Serpentard, ne supportant pas les faibles et étant imbu de lui-même. Cependant, si les sangs impurs étaient intelligents, et pratiquaient correctement la magie, pourquoi les exclurent ? Quand aux filles, il les considérait comme leur égal. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix railleuse de son ami.

"Je savais que t'étais con, mais à ce point… Ça n'avait rien d'un compliment, j'aurais pu employer le mot sous-fifre pour désigner cette garce, et mon père ne ''se tape'' pas nos servantes.

-Arrête Draco. Toi et moi savons très bien que je suis loin d'être con… et que ton père a…

-Stop ! Je te conseille d'en rester là, lui affirma le blond.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Me lancer un Doloris ? Je pensais qu'on avait passé ce stade Drac', dit Jack, la voix stone.

-Allez, on se casse., fit Draco, en changeant de sujet. Ce ne sont pas eux que nous cherchons…

-Tu veux dire que… Commença Frost.

-Oui, nous avons des doubles. Allons voir dans la salle commune des Gryffondors" Lâcha Draco.

La porte de la bibliothèque claqua.

* * *

"On n'y voit rien là-dedans, râla Raiponce.

-Ne commence pas ! C'est déjà assez chiant de devoir marcher dans un tas d'os sans avoir une voix off dans le dos.

-Euh Meri… Je suis déjà obligé de faire ça alors si je n'ai même pas le droit de parler…

-Tu ne parles pas, tu ronchonnes ! S'exclama la rousse.

-Stop ! J'en ai marre, tu n'es pas ma mère, j'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux ! S'énerva la blonde.

-Merida ! Hurla le garçon de l'équipe.

-Quoi ? Grogna la jeune fille en arrêtant sa marche et en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu aurais fais un pas de plus tu serais tombée…" Osa Harold.

Merida observa le sol et put constater qu'un trou d'une profondeur indéterminée avait été creusé.

"Vous pensez qu'il y a un autre serpent ? S'effraya Raiponce.

-On a dit quoi Raiponce ? La questionna la jeune rousse.

-Que le Basilique n'avait pas pu se reproduire tout seul… Se renfrogna Raiponce.

-Exactement ! Sourit Merida. Alors ne t'inquiète pas…

-Vous entendez ? Demanda Harold.

-Non… Répondirent les deux filles ensembles.

-Ecoutez bien…" Leur dit le jeune Poufsouffle.

Les jeunes filles tendirent l'oreille et se mirent à entendre une voix de fille chantonnant un vieil air grotesque.

"Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama la blonde. Personne ne peut être venu ici… pas vrai ?

-T'inquiète 'Punzie, ça doit juste être Mimi Geignarde qui fait son cirque. S'exclame Merida en pensant au fantôme de la jeune fille ayant succombé aux douloureux yeux du serpent.

-Moui… Tu dois avoir raison, maugréa Raiponce.

-Même si il n'y a rien, ça ne vous ennuie pas si on ne reste pas ici ? Leur demanda Harold

-Non, absolument pas. On peut courir si vous voulez ! Fit la jeune blonde.

-Pffff. Deux poules mouillées… Râla Merida.

-Mais non c'est…"

Le jeune homme se fit couper par la voix chantante qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Le Poufsouffle s'élança vers la porte qui donnait accès à l'ancienne chambre du serpent. Il fit fourcher sa langue et l'entrée s'ouvrit. Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Merida et Harold fermèrent la porte avec un soupir de soulagement. Ils n'entendaient plus la voix. Bien que la jeune rousse fût la plus brave des trois, des sueurs froides avaient commencé à s'emparer d'elle.

* * *

"Mais ou peuvent bien être ces deux imbéciles ?!" Se demanda Hermione en remontant les marches menant à la salle commune des deux Serpentards. Elle avait mis bien cinq minutes à les descendre et commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Etant en fin arrivée à bout de cet interminable calvaire elle regarda l'heure. Vingt trois heures. Il lui restait donc trois heures. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle où avaient lieu les cours avec Rogue. D'ici là que les garçons soient allés piquer une ou deux potions pour soutirer des informations à des élèves de première année, ou alors pour en rendre malade un ou deux. Quand Hermione arriva enfin au bout d'un énième escalier, elle s'avança et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait.

Un Harry Potter tout déboussolé en sortit.

"Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, fit le maître des potions, debout sur le pas de la porte. Et la prochaine fois, tentez de vous concentrer Potter ! Sinon, il pourra entrer dans votre tête contre votre gré et torturer votre âme.

-Et bien que Voldemort vienne, j'en ai marre de suivre vos cours et de subir vos petites ironies à propos de ma vie privée !" S'écria Harry, furieux.

La jeune Gryffondor arrêta de suivre la conversation et entra dans la salle. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle soupira et fit demi-tour.

Elle savait que son ancienne elle était déjà couchée et décida de se rendre dans la grande salle.

"D'ici là que ces messieurs aient eu une petite faim…" Grogna Hermione.

Elle poussa la lourde porte de bois et y découvrit une pièce aux trois quarts vide. Seuls quelques Serpentards de sixième années (ils étaient donc en septième dans le temps normal), étaient là à jouer à un jeu qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. La jeune Gryffondor commençait déjà à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un Draco furieux entra dans la salle. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il grommela quelque chose du genre "Il faut que je le trouve et que je reparte, ce n'est pas mon genre de garder la tête basse, ras-le-bol !". Hermione soupira… et bien s'il avait perdu Jack, il n'avait pas pour autant perdu son orgueil. Alors qu'il passait à proximité d'elle, sans même la remarquer, (ce qui agaça assez la jeune fille, elle trouva ça humiliant, même de la part de son ennemi) elle tandis le bras pour lui saisir le poignet. Hermione resta coite… Sa main venait de transpercer l'avant bras du jeune homme !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

J'éspère que vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles :P

Bisouuuuuuuus

Louna


End file.
